3: Hermione and the Quidditch FINAL
by I don't write HP fics anymore
Summary: the final, hermione gets asked 2 the dance... ridiculously h/hr...you have been warned


Hermione and the Quidditch Final

By the infamous Kate 

The Quidditch final: the day almost every Hogwarts student was madly looking forward to. But not Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but worry every time Harry went out on his broom, doing deadly manoeuvres hundreds of feet above the ground... 

Hermione was sitting, alone, on the banks of the lake, watching the giant Squid. it was Hermione's private spot, the place she came to think. She had been there a lot recently; she had a lot to think about. Like, where was she going with Harry? Sometimes they just...connected, and Hermione felt so close to him. At those times, Hermione wondered if they were more than friends. She wanted that more than anything. But there were other times, times when she was sure she caught Harry staring at Cho, and wondered if he still thought about her. 

"Why does life have to be so _complicated_?" Hermione said angrily, throwing a pebble into the water, and watched it skim the surface, then sink. 

"Because it just is," a voice came from behind Hermione. Hermione turned quickly, but she had already recognized the accent. 

"Hey, Kaylee," she greeted her friend, who sat down next to her. 

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Kaylee asked. Hermione wondered if she was really that transparent. 

"Oh, stuff. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, avoiding the question. 

"You didn't answer the question. And I was looking for you," Kaylee told her, raising her eyebrows. "What's making life so complicated for you?" 

Hermione almost said 'stuff' again, but something stopped her. Maybe she _could_ confide in Kaylee. She seemed trustworthy enough. 

"Harry," Hermione said miserably. 

"Thought so," Kaylee agreed. 

"Huh? How did you--?" Hermione asked, turning sharply to face Kaylee. 

"Oh, come on, _everyone_ can see how hung up on him you are," Kaylee said, rolling her eyes. 

"You...you can?" Hermione asked. 

"Yup. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed. Then again, love can make you blind," Kaylee winked at Hermione. Did she mean--? Hermione frowned. Did she mean what she thought she meant? Hermione was about to ask her when another voice interrupted them. 

"Thought I'd find you here," Harry's voice met Hermione's ears. 

"Yep, you caught us!" Kaylee said playfully. 

"Hey, Harry," Hermione greeted him. Had he heard them talking? 

"Indeed!" Kaylee exclaimed. 

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, confused. 

"If it isn't Harry Potter's sidekick himself!" Kaylee said, looking past Harry. Ron was approaching them, looking annoyed. 

"Hey, man," he said to Harry. "Why'd all of you leave me like that? One moment you were there, the next you weren't. What is this, some kind of secret society?" Ron asked. It did, in fact, look like they had met there on purpose. 

"Well, firstly, I was all by myself, then our favourite little Aussie appeared," Kaylee gave Hermione a greasy, "and we were talking, then who should pop up but famous Harry Potter! And then you came," Hermione explained to Ron. 

"Ahh, no! Our secret club has been found out!" Harry joked, pretending to be upset. 

"Har har," Ron said sarcastically. "Kaylee, can I...er...speak to you for a second? Alone?" Ron said, blushing. 

"Ooooooh!" Hermione taunted. Kaylee giggled and pulled Ron towards the castle. 

"Aww, look at that. Ain't it cute?" Harry said watching Ron and Kaylee. 

"Mm, yeah," Hermione said, not really paying attention. 

"Really, Hermione, what were you thinking about, before I got here?" Harry asked, his eyes serious. _You_, Hermione thought. 

"That potions test," Hermione lied. "I don't think I did so well." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, Hermione. We both know you aced that test. You're perfect, for heaven's sake!" Hermione's head snapped up. 

"I am _not_ perfect!" She said jumping up. 

"Yes, you are!" Harry insisted. 

"Hmph. Whatever!" Hermione said, annoyed. Why did everyone think she was perfect? Couldn't they see that under her smart, obsessed-with-studying exterior that she was insecure? Kaylee could; that was one of the things Hermione liked about her. She was fun to be with, but sometimes a little...hyper active. She was always laughing, and made Hermione feel better by just being there. Whereas Harry, when in Hermione's company, always made her so self conscious and-- 

"Hermione? You're not mad are you?" Harry asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes. 

"No," Hermione replied. Harry laughed. 

"You're the only person who would get offended by someone telling you you're perfect!" Harry grinned. Hermione sighed and stood up. 

"Homework," she said simply. 

"Oh, okay. I was going to visit Hagrid, anyway. Bye!" Harry headed towards the small cabin that belonged to the gamekeeper. Hermione stared after him, without meaning to. 

"Right. Homework," Hermione said, redirecting her mind. 

Hermione was sitting in the library, revising for what seemed the millionth time for her Arithmancy test. She knew all the material; she had for ages. But it took her mind off various...other things. Like the dance. It was the next day, and she still didn't have a partner yet. They weren't compulsory, of course, but she wanted someone to dance with. Harry. But he still hadn't asked her yet, no matter how many times she had dropped hints, such as mentioning that she didn't have a partner. 

"Hello!" Kaylee's Australian accent came from behind Hermione. 

"Oh, hi, Kaylee. What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Kaylee sat down next to her. 

"Just looking at books. Do they have any romances here? In fact, do they have _any _fiction at all?" Kaylee asked. 

Hermione laughed. "I don't think its that kind of library. It's all spell books, and history and that stuff." 

"Oh, boring stuff," Kaylee said, looking disappointed. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Ooh, guess what I just did?" Kaylee asked, looking suddenly excited. 

"What?" Hermione asked. She wasn't in the mood for guessing. 

"I got my partner for the dance!" Kaylee exclaimed. 

"Oh, good for you," Hermione told her. 

"Aren't you going to ask who it is?" 

"Okay, who is is?" 

"Your best friend!" Kaylee said gleefully. Hermione's heart sank. That could only mean...Harry. That's why Harry hadn't asked her... "What's the matter?" Kaylee looked confused. 

"You--you're going with--" Hermione began. 

"Ron! What a hottie!" Kaylee said dreamily. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. She _did_ have more than one best friend, after all. Ron and Harry. And Kaylee...??? 

"You really like him, huh?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah," Kaylee said. There was silence for a minute. 

"Oh, yeah," Kaylee began again. "Guess what? I got a letter from my best friend in Australia, you know, Jesse? I think I told you about her. I told her about you!" 

"Oh? What did you say?" Hermione said, interested. 

"That you are a walking brain," Kaylee grinned slyly at her. "Here, you can read the letter if you like," Kaylee said, thrusting a letter at her. 

> > > > > _Hey, Kaylee!_   
_ How are you up in the UK? Having fun? So, what are your friends like, apart from Hermione? And have you met Harry Potter yet? Please please please please get his autograph for me! Life in Melbourne is as boring as ever. Ashleigh tried to set the dorm on fire again! Don't worry, nothing got burnt. Honestly, they should sent her to a mental institution! Anyway, write back if there's any news on the cute guy you like (what's his name? Rob? Rod?)._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _ Lot of love,_   
_ Jesse "The Freak" James_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _p.s. The Headmaster went psycho the other day, and gave us all dets. Ha ha ha ha!_

"'The Freak'?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised. 

Kaylee giggled. "She is a little...odd." 

"Oh." Hermione said, a bit put out. 

"So, has he asked yet?" Kaylee asked. 

"Has _who _asked _what_?" Hermione asked. Kaylee rolled her eyes. 

"You know, Harry! Has he asked you to the dance yet?" Kaylee said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"No. I don't think he will. I may as well go with someone else..." Hermione said. 

"Oh. Sorry," Kaylee said, standing up. 

"No, don't go!" Hermione said. 

"Oh, it's okay, I'm going to write to Jesse." 

"Okay," Hermione said reluctantly. Kaylee turned and left. Hermione sighed, and glanced down at her Arithmancy book. It all seemed so irrelevant. 

"Hi, Hermione," a voice said from behind her, making Hermione start. Turning around, she saw Dean Thomas. 

"Oh, hi, Dean! What are you doing here?" Hermione said, not meaning to be rude. 

"Nothing much. Listen Hermione, I...um, I'll just say this straight out. I, um, don't have a date to the ball yet, so...I was wondering...would you like to go with me?" Dean turned all kinds of red. Hermione was surprised, to say the least. After all, the ball was tomorrow, and Dean was rather good looking...why didn't he have a date yet? 

Should she say yes? Harry was a lost cause, after all. She didn't want to go alone... 

"Sure!" Hermione said. 

"Great. So...I'll see you then. Bye, Hermione!" And that was it. Hermione had a partner for the dance. 

Hermione lay on her bed, worrying. This time tomorrow, Harry would be up in the air, risking injury...even death...Sometimes Hermione wished Harry wasn't quite so brave. There had been so many times of the past six years that he had barely escaped death, just because he was so brave as to save the world. _Why couldn't you just fall for a normal person_, she wondered. Why did she have to fall for the boy Voldedmort wanted to kill? 

Hermione decided to go for a walk. Walks took her mind off things. She had been going for a_ lot _of walks of walks recently. 

Five minutes later, she was walking through the Hogwarts grounds, which were rather pretty at that time of year. As she was walking along the banks of the lake, she felt cold hands on her shoulders. She jumped and spun around. 

"Oh, it's just you, Harry," Hermione gasped. 

"_Just_ me?" Harry asked, pretended to be offended. "Hermione, can I ask you something?" Harry's voice was soft. 

"Sure," Hermione replied. 

"Well, I know this is kinda late," Harry apologized. Oh, great, Hermione thought. He's asking for my Transfiguration notes. "But...Hermione, would you go to the dance with me? I mean, as friends, of course," Harry said, flustered. Hermione's heart froze. For a moment she considered saying yes, and cancelling with Dean. But she remembered Dean's face when she agreed. 

"Sorry, Harry...I'm already going with someone else," Hermione said sadly. 

"Oh." Harry's face fell. "Who?" 

"Dean," Hermione sighed. 

"Oh. I'd better go," Harry said, turning away. Hermione thought she could see a hurt look on his face. 

Hermione thought about calling him back. But she didn't. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Her chance at going out with Harry...blown. 

Hermione walked quickly to her 'thinking spot'. She was in a foul mood. A really foul mood. She could have said yes; could be dancing in Harry's arms the next day...but... 

Hermione decided she needed to find Kaylee. She had only known Kaylee for a month and a half, but she could really talk to her. It was like she understood. _Now,_ Hermione thought, _if I was Kaylee, where would I be?_ Hermione was stumped. She knew very little about Kaylee, even if Kaylee knew everything about Hermione. 

Hermione trudged up to the library, and lo and behold, there was Kaylee, sitting with her back to Hermione. Hermione threw herself down next to her. 

"Hi, Kaylee," Hermione said. 

"Hi, Hermione. What's wrong?" Kaylee said, concerned. 

"Oh...well...if you must know..." Hermione babbled. "Harry asked me to the dance just now," She said glumly. 

"Ooh, congrats, Hermione!" Kaylee squealed. "Hang on, why are you so upset then?" 

"Because I already said I was going to go with Dean," Hermione said miserably. "Anyway, enough about me, tell me about you. Give me your whole life history." 

"Hmm, that bad, hey? My life history. Let's see...I was born in Melbourne hospital, ward 304. They dropped me on my head, that's why I'm so weird. Just kidding!" Kaylee grinned. "Nahh, I'm not gonna tell you about myself...I wouldn't wish _that_ horrible fate on you!" 

Just Kaylee's sense of humour made Hermione feel better. There was something about Kaylee that made Hermione's heart feel so light, a kind of light she hadn't felt for a _long_ time. 

"Hey, Kaylee, why did you leave your old school?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Hemione hastily added. Kaylee suddenly looked sad. 

"Well...I guess..." Kaylee trailed off. 

"Oh, that's okay," Hermione said. "Err...what's your favourite subject so far?" Hermione changed the subject. 

"Hmm, well, that Snape guy is _really_ funny, I swear, he's a complete nut! But I rather like Charms. I guess it's Charms. Isn't the teacher cute? Not in the hunky way, of course, but he's so _small_!" Kaylee said, smiling again. 

"Ah, yes well, we noticed Snape's insanity a _loooooooong_ time ago," Hermione said giggling. 

"And what's _with_ his hair?" Kaylee asked. 

"I guess we'll never know..." Hermione replied. 

"Oh, yeah, Hermione, I wrote a letter to Jesse. Can you read it, and, like, check the spelling?" Kaylee said, pulling a peice of parchment out of her pocket.   


> > > > > _Dear Jesse,_   
_ Everything is great here! Ron asked me to the dance that I told you about! Anyway, yes I've met Harry, and NO, I'm not getting his autograph for you! You'll have to come and get it for yourself._   
_ Tomorrow is the Quidditch final (can you believe it? They're really serious about Quidditch here). Wish our team luck!_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _ From your best buddy,_   
_ Kaylee "The weirdo" George_

"'The Weirdo'?" Hermione asked, grinning. 

"What can I say, we were a pair!" Kaylee laughed. 

"'The Freak' and 'The Weirdo'!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why did they call you that?" Hermione asked. 

"Well... if you _must_ know...we were kinda into--" Kaylee began. 

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss Know-it-all herself!" Cho Chang approached them, smirking. 

"What is is?" Hermione asked. 

Before Cho could answer, Kaylee jumped in. "Hello! I don't believe we've met. I'm Kaylee George, also known as 'the weirdo'!" Kaylee thrust her hand out. Cho cautiously took it. 

"I'm Cho Chang. Your nickname suits you!" Cho sneered. 

"Cho Chang? Now where have I heard that name before? Ah, yes! You're the one Harry dumped for Hermione, aren't you?" Kaylee said, smiling sweetly. Cho's smile wavered sightly. 

"Really? Are you going to the ball with him?" Cho asked Hermione. 

"Well--" Hermione started. 

"Are _you_?" Kaylee asked, grinning at Hermione. 

"Well, no, but--" Cho blushed. 

"Well there you are," Kaylee said. 

"Huh?" Cho said, confused. 

"You'd best be off! Can't miss out on your beauty sleep, you'll need it for your match tomorrow!!" Kaylee exclaimed, patting Cho on the shoulder. 

"Good bye, children," Cho said superiorly, and flounced out of the library. 

"Who died and made _her_ queen?" Kaylee giggled. 

"She'll be gone next year, unless, of course, they keep her down," Hermion quipped. 

"Don't even say it!" Kaylee said. "I've known her for all of two minutes and I already hate her!" 

"What did Harry see in her...?" Hermione wondered aloud. 

"Let's go! It's time for bed, we need to get some sleep, so we have plenty of energy to cheer tomorrow!" Kaylee said loudly, pretending she didn't hear Hermione. 

"'Kay," Hermione agreed. 

"Now, we want a nice clean match," Madam Hooch said loudly, and Harry and Cho shook hands, for a moment longer than necessary, Hermione noticed. Cho gave him her incredibly phony, flirty smile, but Harry had mounted his broom. 

Phweeeet! The wistle sounded, and they were off. "Gryfindor takes possesion of the Quaffle, passing it up the pitch..." the commentater shouted. 

Ten minutes later a roar went up, Ravenclaw having scored the first goal of the very close game. Harry began to yell orders to his team, telling them to get into their positions. 

"Gryffindor has the Quaffle...Jackson to Roberts...back to Jackson...takes a shot a goal...FOUL!" The Ravenclaw keeper had slammed into Kyle, who dropped the Quaffle. Kyle signaled that he was okay, and got ready to take his penalty shot. "SCORE!" The commentator, a young Gryffindor boy, yelled. 

"Yea, Kyle!" Hermione shouted, for once forgetting her selfconsciousness. They were now equal, on ten points apiece. 

"Langly, for Ravenclaw, has the Quaffle...throws to teammate, who passes back...GOAL!" The Ravenclaw stands erupted. Harry signaled for a time-out. Harry and his team landed on the ground. Harry began talking quickly to them. They were nodding grimly, but not saying a word. 

An hour and a half into the game, the teams here equal, 120 points all. Harry had stopped yelling and was frantially looking around for the Snitch. 

"Ravenclaw leading, 120 - 130," the commentator was shouting five minutes later. Another minute later, it was "120 - 140, to Ravenclaw..." If Harry didn't do something soon, they were in danger of losing the game, which Harry had only done once before. 

"Go Harry!" Kaylee shrieked, jumping from her seat. Harry had gone into a dive, speeding towards the ground at breakneck speed, Cho Chang on his tail. 

"Go! Go! Go!" Hermione yelled, punching her fist into the air. 

"Gryffindor has won the final! REPEAT, GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE FINAL!!" These indeed were the words of the day, being uttered all through lunch, which consisted of whispers and re-tellings of the final. 

THE freakin' END, _finally_! 

a/n 

Argh! A real killer! This one was already longer than my other ones before the Quidditch even started! But it just started, then it just got longer and longer and I couldn't stop writing... 

There isn't much as they actually _play_ the Quidditch--I'm not good at action. Oh, well.   
  



End file.
